Dates
by Panda's-Need-Love-Too
Summary: Ilsa is recovering well from her injury and has not forgotten what Casey said to her in the hospital; juggling friends, family, medication and recovery will she be able to take Casey on the date she deserves? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**So, you guys wanted to see the date well here we go and thanks for suggesting it, I did have something else planned but I'm still working on the plot so it might be a while anyway I've got a few chapters planned out and will have them done as soon as I can, I'm posting this because it was my birthday and I was in such a good mood after the party I finished this chapter and posted it, I hope you enjoy and I'll start on the rest as soon as I wake up :) Hope you enjoy!**

Ilsa let out a irritated groan "gah!, when can I leave this place!" she was bored sitting in her hospital bed, watching something on the TV she could care less about. She was healing nicely, but she still wasn't out of the hospital and she was being to go crazy, she had done everything she could, read books magazines, her son had even brought her in his Gameboy to play and she'd finished every game that came with it, the only thing she had left to do now was drive the doctors and nurses insane until they let her go.

A week, it had been a little over a week since she had been shot in the court room, the events were somewhat of a blur when she tried to remember them, she remembered dressing nicely for court, she wasn't going to do that again, a nice outfit ruined… She remembered waiting for everyone to show up, testifying, and Asael going loco and shooting at Casey. After that it was a blur until she woke up in the hospital seeing her son and Casey standing there seeming very upset.

Everyone had come to see her, Olivia and Cragen had seen her, told her she was an idiot for getting shot, Donald also warned that if it ever happened again she'd be doing paper work for the rest of her life. Fin and Munch had come past to, and she had spent a lot of time talking to Munch about conspiracies, even Elliot had come to see her and wish her well, Not to mention all of her friends who didn't work on the force.

She looked over at the stack of books she had, contemplating if she should read one of them again, she was sure by the time she got out she'd be able to memorise them. The main reason she was so anxious to get out wasn't because she had nothing to do and was bored beyond compare. It was because Casey has promised her a date, and that was a promise she didn't want the young attorney to forget.

She had been going over in her head, would she choose what they would do or would Casey? What would Casey expect from Ilsa, Did Casey even remember that she had asked her out?  
oh god she needed to get out of this place.

"Does someone need a knight in shining armour?" She heard a voice call from the door

She sighed in relief when she saw her friend Sam standing at the door, her could get her out of here.  
"About time you showed your face, when can I get out of here?" she demanded  
Sam chuckled "When since you've asked so nicely, you can leave today just need to sign some forms and get you're meds" he said with a smile "I'll go get the doctor and then we can go ok?"

Ilsa gave him her sweetest smile "Thank you"  
Sam turned to leave and find the doctor when he head an "I love you!" called from behind him.

***  
"Freedom!" Ilsa called as she walked down the corridors of the hospital, A few of the nurses she had come to know over the days she'd been there, turned their heads and tried not to laugh at her.

"Ok you're all set to go, now here are some pill for the pain" her Doctor said hand her the pills, Ilsa went to object to them when Sam raised an eyebrow and she shut her mouth.  
"Thank you Doctor, I'll miss you" she said with a smile

"We'll I won't miss you and please don't come back here again, I dont think I can stand another day listening to you complain"

Ilsa laughed "If you had listened to me when I said I was fine we wouldn't have had that problem"  
"Goodbye Detective" The Doctor said then left the two alone.

"Ready to go home?" Sam asked  
"Yeah, let's go" she answered moving quickly to the exit.

***  
"So home sweet home" Sam said as he unlocked his front door and ushered Ilsa inside, She was supposed to stay with him for a few days, It wasn't so bad she thought, the got to spend the time with her son, who would be glad she was well enough to be out of the hospital. That and Sam knew if Ilsa was alone she wouldn't take her pills like she was meant to.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked as she passed him and sat on the couch in the living room.

"I want to go out" she replied

"Out where?" he asked sceptically

Ilsa sighed "Just out, I've been couped I need to get out, spread my legs"

"You mean stretch your legs" he laughed

"Yeah that too"

Sam rubbed his chin, considering the situation

"What if I promise to be good, I need to see Don anyway"

"Ok" Sam relented "I'll take you in, but call me when you're ready to come home ok?"  
"Yes sir!" she said jumping up and giving him a salute.

***  
Ilsa slowly made her way to the DA's office, taking her time not to tire herself out to much, she had made a few stop on her way, after being drop off into town by her friend she took the time to take a bit of a walk, glad to be out of the hospital. Now she was making her way to Casey's office hoping to catch the attorney.

She slowly walked up to the door and knock.

"Come in" she heard from the other side and pushed the door open, Casey was looking over some folders in her desk, she hadn't looked up yet to see who had come in.

"Do you ever take a break or is it always work with you?" Ilsa asked  
Casey's head shot up "Ilsa?" she asked  
"Oh come on girly it hasn't been that long" she said with a smile  
Casey got up and walked around the desk, looking over her friend, she looked so much better, still a little tired but the colour was back to her face, she had her same old smile and-

"You got a haircut" Casey said looking and the shortened length  
"You like?" Ilsa asked running her hand through her hair, she had gotten it cut short with some layers left in it.

Casey reached up and ran her fingers though it "Yeah, Looks nice" after a moment she pulled her hand away and smiled "So you all better now?" she asked

Ilsa laughed "Not quite all better but if I stayed one more day the nurses would have killed me" she joked

"How are you feeling, really?" Casey asked in all seriousness  
Ilsa sighed "Honestly, a little tired and sore but so glad to be out of the hospital"  
"So when are you going to go back to work?"  
Ilsa shrugged "I still need to talk to Don"

"Why didn't you see him first?"

"Because I wanted to see you" Ilsa admitted bashfully

"Oh" Casey smiled

"I was wondering, do you want to go get some coffee or something…with me…now?"

"Oh, I would love to Ilsa but I've got a meeting in a few minutes"

"Oh" Ilsa said trying not to sound to dejected "It's all good, maybe later"  
"Definitely" Casey said giving her a reassuring smile.

"OK well I'll let you go so you're not late to your meeting, and I'll see you another time" Ilsa said heading for the door, she left and sighed, ok so Casey was busy now, didn't mean they weren't going to go out at some point, it was only a matter of time.

Ilsa left the building and headed towards her precinct.

She walked in a saw the other detectives sitting around talking to each other.  
"I'm gone and everyone stops working?" She joked as she walked over to Olivia.  
The other detective looked up from her desk and beamed a smile "Ilsa" she said standing up and giving her a gentle hug "When did you get out?"

"Earlier today, had a few stops to make before I came here"  
Olivia took in the new haircut and smiled "Looks good, so how are you feeling?"  
"Eh I'm doing well, I'll be back in no time"

"You promise?" Ilsa heard Fin call to her "I can't stand anymore of Johns conspiracy theories"  
Ilsa laughed as Fin walked over to her "Glad to see you looking better girl"  
"Thanks Fin, and I'll be sure to come back as soon as I can to save you" she smiled.

"Am I really that bad?" Munch complained as he walked up behind Fin  
"Of course not Munch" Ilsa said and moved to give him a hug too "I find it a lovely change to hear you're conspiracies theories again"

Ilsa turned and saw Elliot sitting at his desk "Hey Elliot" She smiled at him  
"Ilsa, glad to see you're feeling better"  
"It'll take more than a bullet to take me down"

They were quiet after that until Fin spoke "So when are you coming back to work, we've been covering your ass and you look well enough to me" he joked  
"I was about to go ask the captain that very question Fin, Is he in?"  
"Yeah he's in" Fin said as he moved to his desk and sat down, looking over the work on his desk.

Ilsa walked over to the Captains door and rapt softly on it, turning the nob she poked her head in and spied her Captain hard at work. "Hey Don" she said as she walked through the door and shut it gently behind her.

"Ilsa" he said and moved from his desk to give her a hug, Ilsa smiled, she had been getting a lot of hugs today, she liked it. "How are you today?"  
"I'm great Don, better then great I am Fan-freaking-tastic, I am so well in fact I think I could come back to work" she gave her boss and friend her winning smile.

Donald shook his head "Nice try Couri, but you were just shot, you need to take some time off, get better then you can come back"

Ilsa sighed "You're not going to budge are you?"  
Captain Cragen shook his head "Nope"  
She nodded in compliance "You promise I'll have a job when I'm better?"  
Cragen chuckled "Get rid of one of my best Detectives just because she got a little shot up, you've got to be joking"

Ilsa laughed and nodded "Ok, I guess I'll go home then, I'll talk to you later Don"  
"Ilsa…I'm glad you're ok, but if you ever do anything like that again I'll kill you myself"  
"Donald you and I both know you'd have done the same thing"

"Ilsa…" he warned, but he knew she was right, he was just scared that he might have lost a good detective and a friend. "Maybe we can catch up later"  
"I'd like that" she smiled "I better get going, Sam is going to pick me up soon, he's on babysit duty"  
"Oh god" Don groaned "That poor boy"  
Ilsa tried to pull a shocked face but couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face "I'll do my best to be as little a pain in the ass as possible I promise"

"Go home Ilsa get some rest and we'll talk later"  
"Bye Donny" Ilsa said as she left his office, giving goodbyes and promises of catching up at a later date Ilsa left the precinct and waited for her friend to take her home, one day down a lot more to go. At least now she was out of the hospital and had a date to look forward to…whenever it happened.

**Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the new chapter, it's a little short but I have a bit more planned for the next Chapter, I hope you enjoy this :)**

Ilsa was feeling a lot better, she was well enough to be on her own now, or at least she had managed to convince her friend that she was, she loved Sam and they had known each other since she had first come to America, but she had run out of things to do at his place and she felt like she was imposing, especially when she thought he wanted to have an intimate evening with his lover. So using careful word choices and giving promise that she would call if she needed anything he had let he go on the promise she call him each night just to ease his mind.

Things weren't much better at her own place, once she had gotten home she had done some cleaning careful not to hurt herself to much, once that was done she looked around her apartment seeing if she had missed anything, but nothing, she sighed as she flopped onto her couch and switched on her TV. Settling in to watch some mind-numbing television a bark bought her out of her boredom; one good thing was her son had given her his dog to keep her company while she was hurt. Amadeus had gotten and lot bigger though not fully grown yet she was bigger than the puppy Ilsa had bought.

The dog ran over and sat in front of Ilsa, it's tongue hanging out of its mouth as it panted, it's big eyes shining as it looked up at her.  
"Hey girl" Ilsa said reaching her hand out to pat the dog; Amadeus leaned forward into Ilsa's hand wagging its tail as it go a nice pat on the head.

Ilsa was enjoying the company of the dog as she lay on the couch, Amadeus on the ground just in reach of Ilsa's hand. Amadeus shot up when she heard a knock at the door, Ilsa moved her head to look at the door.  
"Who is it?" She called.  
"It's me darling now let me in" the voice called back  
"Just let me put my pants back on" Ilsa called as she dragged herself up off the couch and moved to her door to open it.

"And why were you not wearing pants?" Gayle asked as she walked past Ilsa and into the apartment, stopping to pat the dog that was waiting for her.  
"Because pants are for the weak…you know I was joking right?" Ilsa asked as she shut the door, locking it before she walked back to her couch.  
"If I didn't know you and your jokes by now I would be a very bad friend" Gayle replied with a smile "Do you have anything to drink?" she asked  
Ilsa waved her hand in the direction of her kitchen "You know where everything is"  
Gayle laughed at her friend "Some host you are, aren't you meant to get the refreshments?" she asked though she was already walking to the kitchen.

"Hello!" Ilsa called from her perch "Injured here"  
Gayle walked back over to the detective with two bottles of water hands, leaning down she pressed a kiss to Ilsa's check "And we're all so glad you're ok" she handed one of the bottles over and sat down on the couch.  
"Tell me honey what possessed you to get shot anyway? We were all so worried when we found out"  
Ilsa open the bottle and took a drink before answering "I am a cop you know, protect and serve"  
"Oh I almost forgot I bought you a little present"

Ilsa smiled "Ooooo what is it?" she asked  
Gayle chuckled "Give me one second and I'll get it for you" she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, a few moment later Ilsa called out after her  
"Hurry woman I want my present"

Gayle popped her head out and called to her friend "Tell me are you still in pain?"  
Ilsa looked confused but answered anyway "A little I guess, but it's not that bad"  
Gayle walked out and handed a pipe to Ilsa "Well this should help with it"  
The detectives face lit up and she took the pipe "Is this what I think it is?"  
Her friend laughed and nodded "It's really good stuff so you better like it" she handed Ilsa her lighter.

"I love my friends who bring me pot to smoke" she said gleefully.  
"Well I know you don't like taking your normal meds so I figured this would help" She hadn't finished her sentence before Ilsa had starting smoking the pot she had bought her.

After sharing between each other for almost half an hour Gayle decided to start up another conversation "So you got shot, spent time in a hospital which I know you hate, and getting high aside you seem really happy…why?"  
Ilsa coughed and took a drink of water "No reason…Just happy to be out of the hospital"  
"Mhmm nice try I know that isn't it, you've got a look about you" she said leaning closer.  
Ilsa went to turn her face away but Gayle grabbed her chin and turned her face back "It's nothing, honestly Gayle"

"I know you're lying and I will figure it out" The older woman started intently at the detectives face, she gasped "It's a girl isn't it?"  
Ilsa turned her head away "No it isn't"  
"You can't lie to me Ilsa now spill, who is she? Is she cute? Tell me everything" she said in a rush  
Ilsa groaned "Ok so it is a girl but I don't want to talk about it"  
"Aw why not honey?"  
"Because there isn't anything to talk about…"

"Dates not going well?" Gayle asked feeling a little sad for Ilsa  
"No…we haven't gone out yet"  
"What? She hasn't gone out with you yet? What's wrong with her"  
"Hey don't be mean" Ilsa said defensively "She's really sweet and kind to me and…and well out of my league, probably why she hasn't gone out with me yet"  
Gayle put an arm around her friend "Aw come on now honey, you're a prize catch, who wouldn't want to be with you?"

"You"

The older woman laughed "I was an idiot for what I did, now tell me about her"  
Ilsa sighed "She's sweet and funny, she makes me laugh, she's passionate and sophisticated and way smarter than me .." Ilsa said dreamily "She came to see me in the hospital and asked me out when I was feeling better"

"But you haven't gone out yet?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
The detective shrugged "I don't know, she said she had a meeting the other day, and she's been busy"  
"Sound to me like an excuse…"  
After Ilsa remained quite Gayle decided to see how far she could push her friend.  
"You know, the Ilsa Couri I know wouldn't let this happen…" She said with a smirk

Ilsa looked at her like she was crazy "The Ilsa I know would demand an answer, she would ask why this woman wouldn't go out with her"  
The Australian woman got a thoughtful look on her face, Gayle had her where she wanted her "And she wouldn't stop, she'd try again and again until she either got her date or a restraining order against her"  
Ilsa got up off the couch "You're right, she! I mean '_I' _wouldn't, let's go!" she called before running out the door.  
Gayle laughed when she saw the determined look on her friends face, the pot was kicking in and Gayle found Ilsa's 'high antics' hilarious, but stopped when she came back through the door "Can you give me a lift!" Ilsa called pointing a finger and pulling an odd face.

***  
Gayle pulled up near the DA's office _'so this is who she has the hots for'_ she thought when she remembered Ilsa talking to her about a 'cute attorney' she works with.  
Ilsa had jumped out of the car and made her way into the building, Gayle knew she shouldn't have done it, that Ilsa could get in a load of trouble, but it was just to funny not to do it.

Ilsa made her way to Casey's office, the closer she got the clearer her head got, she stopped as she reached the ADA's door, her hand on the handle 'Oh I am so going to kill Gayle…' she thought, She realised Gayle had played her 'I'm here, may as well do it' she turned the handle and pushed open the door.

Casey's head was down, she was clearly so caught up in work she hadn't realised that the door had been opened, Ilsa pushed the door close, the noise making the ADA jump.  
"Ilsa" she said "What are you doing here?"  
Ilsa looked around before clearing her throat "I uh…wanted to talk to you about our uh…our date"  
Casey smiled "And you couldn't use the phone because?"  
"Because I'm high" Ilsa mumbled in reply

"What?" Casey asked confused  
"Uh nothing" Ilsa said quickly "Anyway I was wondering when we could-"  
"Look Ilsa I'd love to talk about this but I am swamped with work, could we do this anther day?" Casey asked her friend, quickly looking down at the file she was reading.  
Ilsa opened and closed her mouth, wondering how to answer, she let out a sigh "Ok, Ok it can wait" she said opening the door and smiling as Casey looked up to watch her leave "Just you wait, I'll get you to go out with me"

***  
Gayle was laughing when Ilsa opened the car door, she sat down with a scowl on her face "I hate you" she said, It just made her friend laugh harder  
"You are just so funny when you get that stoned" she gasped out  
Ilsa turned in her seat and gave the older woman a shove "Shut it Gayle that wasn't nice"  
Slowly the laughing subsided "Did you, heh, did you at least get a date?"

Ilsa let her head fall against the window with a 'thunk' "No she was still busy" she turned and smiled at her friend "But it'll be ok, I've got an Idea"  
Gayle turned the car on and started to drive Ilsa back to her apartment, On the drive Ilsa sat quietly in the passenger seat trying to figure out her plan…

**And the end of another Chapter, please let me know what you think, If I'm doing a good job, etc etc, Please Read And Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I was originally going in a different direction then this, but this popped into my head and wouldn't leave, I hope you all enjoy this and I wont be able to post for about 2 weeks, I'm off to Sydney in a few days, if i can update before I go I will but if not never fear I will be back :)  
**  
Casey was sitting on the couch in her office, a box of chines take out in her hand, Olivia sat next to her, also eating a box of take out  
"So have you talked to Ilsa lately ?" Olivia asked around a mouth full of food.  
Casey slowly chewed what was in her mouth "Yeah, I saw her the other day, she was acting kid of odd…"

"Ilsa is always odd why was this time any different?"  
"I don't know she just seemed out of it, came into the office to talk to me then after I told her she just left"

Olivia mumbled "Why'd she come to see you?"  
Casey shrugged "I don't know"  
"Did it have something to do with the date you asked her out on?"

Casey chocked on a piece of food in her mouth, quickly trying to wash it down with some water "What?" she rasped out.  
Olivia laughed at the ADA "Ilsa is surprisingly open about things she's on medication, the pills they have her on send her loopy, I went to see her after she had taken one and she spilled it"

"Oh god" Casey groaned

"Hey don't worry about it, she also said how much she likes you…"  
"She likes me?" Casey asked  
"I knew that would get your attention" Olivia said giving Casey's shoulder a nudge. "She was rambling so I don't know how much she meant but she was saying how smart and pretty you are and how she really wanted to take you out but you don't seem to want to anymore…"

Casey sighed and let her head drop to the back of the couch "It's not that I don't want to I just…"  
"You've gone out on dates before right, with guys?"  
The young redhead looked at the detective with a raised eyebrow, like that was a given answer.

"Ok Stupid question, well going out with Ilsa will be just like that" Olivia said with a smile  
"I hope not" Casey said "The last few guys I went out with her jerks"  
Olivia let out a groan "Ok so Ilsa won't be a jerk, but you'll have fun, she's really nice when you get past all the brooding, insulting sometimes weird hyper butchyness"

"You've gotten past all of that?"  
Olivia nodded "I've known Ilsa a long time, and she's got her reasons for being like she is"  
"What reasons?"

Olivia placed a hand on Casey's knee "I shouldn't be the one to tell you, maybe she hasn't told you because she doesn't think you're ready to know, maybe she hasn't done it because she's scared you won't stick around when you know the truth"

"I know her farther used to hurt her, are you telling me there's more that happened?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, I won't break that promise, I know Sam broke the promise once and she almost didn't forgive him for it"

"So…what kind of date should we go on? Is there something specific I should wear? Things I shouldn't say? What's appropriate for a girl to do on a first date? What if she wants to…you know?"

"Whoa Whoa" Olivia said, rubbing a comforting circle on her friends back "Calm down, You should do something you would both like, if you choose a movie or dinner wear whatever you normally would, as for things not to say, avoid mention of her farther or her last ex and you're all set. Do whatever you would normally do after a first date, No special rules Ilsa is a person just like you"

Olivia paused for a second "And for the last question I Don't know if you've had sex before"  
Casey blushed and hid her face  
"But it's none of my business, and just so you know Ilsa won't want too"

"Why wouldn't she want too, whats wrong with me?" Casey asked irritably  
"Nothing is wrong with you, and for all her constant flirting and sexual innuendos, Ilsa isn't the most sexually active person"

"How would you know her sexual habits?" Casey asked

"We uh…we talk a lot" Olivia answered, avoiding eye contact "Anyway, if you don't want to date her just tell her, she can take it"

"It's not that I don't, I just…kind of…"

"Didn't want anyone to know?"

Casey sighed "Yeah, that"  
"Good news" Olivia said a cheeky smile "Ilsa can keep a secret and I won't tell anyone, It's just one date if you don't have fun Ilsa will understand"  
"Thanks" Casey said gratefully. They silently returned to eating, when Casey's cell phone started to ring, she picked and it and saw she had a new message, she opened it and read it.

Olivia was stuffing her face when she mumbled "Who was it?" trying not to spit any food.  
"It's Ilsa, she sent a message telling me to dress nice tonight, she'll be coming by later…"

Olivia smiled "Looks like you don't have to worry about planning the date"

***  
Casey finished work and made her way home, she read over the text message over and over again, she didn't know how to reply and she had no idea what Ilsa had planned, she was more than a little nervous. On the way home she contemplated whether or not to go through with, change and wait for Ilsa to show up. If Ilsa even would show up, maybe this was all just some weird game to her _'no Ilsa wouldn't do that'_.

When she came home she put the key in the lock and listened as it opened with a satisfying click, pushing the door open she shut it behind her and pulled her shoes off, taking of her jacket she draped it over a chair as she made her way to the bathroom, If she was going on this date she was going to have a nice long shower first. She let out a sigh of relief as the warm water rushed over her skin, picking up a bottle of shampoo she squeezed some into her hand and lathered it into her hair. She kept thinking about what Ilsa had planned, would be a normal date, some dinner maybe a movie, or would it be something completely outrages.

She got out of the shower, drying her hair and wrapping a warm towel around her body she walked into her bedroom trying to decide on an outfit to where _'she said dress nice'_ she moved around some clothes, throwing some on her bed and leaving the rest in the closet. She looked over the pile on the bed, sighing as she looked over the clothes. After debating over her outfit for too long, she settled nice black dress.

There was a knock on the door as she was finishing getting ready, she walked over and opened the door, she gave a small smile when she saw Ilsa on the other side.  
"Hi" Casey said, she was a little uneasy when Ilsa didn't answer her right away.  
Ilsa was trying hard not to, but she could take her eyes off Casey "uh…" she croaked out "You look amazing"  
Casey blushed "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" Ilsa was wearing a nice blouse and a pair of slacks.

"OH right" Ilsa said and pulled out a bouquet of flower from behind her back "For you"  
Casey took the flowers and inhaled deeply "There beautiful, thank you"  
"So you ready?" Ilsa asked  
"Yeah where are we going?"  
Ilsa grabbed Casey's hand and led her out the door "It's a surprise"

***  
Casey was pleasantly surprised when the taxi they were in pulled up outside a very nice looking restaurant.  
"Wow" she said as the car came to a stop  
Ilsa opened the door and reached out her hand for the younger woman to take "Glad you approve"  
"it's just I was expecting-"  
"Something far more extreme?"  
"Well, you all ways stuck me as an extreme kind of person"

"Well it was either this or I take you extreme bungy jumping" Ilsa said walking arm in arm with Casey into the restaurant  
"Bungy jumping is already pretty extreme how can you make it more extreme?" she asked  
Ilsa gave her a charming smile "You jump without the rope"  
Casey started to chuckle as she and Ilsa were led to the table.

They were sat down at the table, they were seated in a corner, the table had a candle in the middle, there weren't a lot of others people so it was overly crowded, it was simple and romantic too. They were given a menu to look over; Casey murmured something as she read over the menu, looking at the items  
"Huh?" Ilsa asked  
"I was just saying wow, nice choice in restaurant"

"It better be nice, Sam recommended it"  
"He knows about the date?"  
"No" The detective shook her head "He knows about _'a'_ date, I didn't tell him who"  
"So um, what should we get to drink?" Casey asked  
"You can have whatever you want, I'll stick to water"  
"Water? You sure?"

"Yeah" Ilsa nodded "If I have to take a pill later I don't want to mix it, the pills send me loopy already"  
"Yeah I remember you coming into my office the other day, I thought something was off"  
Ilsa picked up her glass of water "Yeah…my 'medication' did that to me" she quickly took a drink to hide this sly smile "And I also apologising for bursting into your office like that"  
"It's ok Ilsa, you were very entertaining"  
Ilsa laughed "Glad I could provide some comical distraction for you"

The waiter came by and asked them for their orders, after taking their orders he took the menus and left.  
"No offence Ilsa but you just have surgery and came out of the hospital how can you afford this?"  
Ilsa smiled "My hospital bills are all paid for" she replied  
Casey looked a little shocked, she knew that having surgery for getting shot couldn't be cheap "How? You got s secret stash of money I don't know about"  
Ilsa shook her head "Sam paid for it all"  
"Sam, really?"  
The Australian nodded "He's incredibly wealthy, he and his whole family and his parents heard what happened to me and they all decided to pay for it, I tried to tell them not to"

"Wow they must love you"  
Ilsa smiled "I'm the daughter they never had".  
It went quiet after that between the two women, the clatter of silverware and convocation in the background the only noise they could here.

"Are you nervous?' Ilsa asked not looking up at the ADA  
"What?" Casey asked not sure if she heard right, in truth yes she was still nervous.  
"Cause I am" The detective admitted  
"Really?" Casey looked surprised, Ilsa seemed so confident about the date  
Ilsa smiled bashfully "Yeah, I haven't quite been able to figure out why someone as smart and beautiful as you would want to ask me out…"  
Casey reached out her hand and lightly touched Ilsa's "You don't think you're smart or beautiful?"  
Ilsa shook her head not wanting to look at Casey right now, a slight squeeze to her hand made Ilsa look up.  
"I think you are" Casey said sincerely cause Ilsa to blush.

The waiter came with their meal and they ate in relative silence, talking every now and then about things that popped into their head.  
"That was great" Casey said placing her knife and fork together on her face.  
Ilsa was finishing her last bite and just smiled at the other woman, wiping her mouth "Do you want any dessert?"  
"Oh no after that I think I'd bust if I ate anymore, but thank you"

Ilsa went to pay for the bill but Casey stopped her "I'll pay half, it's only fair"  
Ilsa pushed her hand away "That's sweet but it's ok really I don't mind"  
"I asked you out" Casey said, trying to make her point.  
"I set up the date"

"Touché" Casey said eyes Ilsa carefully.

"Hey look a distraction" Ilsa said pointing off into a random direction, Casey turned her head and look, while distracted Ilsa took the time to pay.  
When the ADA turned back Ilsa had a grin on her face "You're not funny"  
"But you like me anyway"

As the two women left the restaurant they smiled at each other "I had a great night" Casey said  
"What do you mean?" Ilsa asked "Tonight isn't over yet"  
"What else could you have planned"

"Follow me" Ilsa said with a huge smile on her face, grabbing Casey's hand and walking with her.  
"OK where are we going?" Casey asked after a few minutes, she stopped when she saw what was in front of them "Ilsa is that-" she let the sentence hang  
"Your chariot awaits" Ilsa said with a dramatic bow.

"A carriage ride? Ilsa how did you manage this" she asked taking her seat  
Ilsa plopped down next to her, her usual charming smile "I have my ways"  
Casey couldn't quite believe it, no one had taken her on a ride like this on a date before, she couldn't remember the last time someone had gone through so much trouble for her without wanting something in return. Enjoying the ride Casey leaned closer to Ilsa and rested her head on her shoulder.

Ilsa looked down and beamed, Casey seemed to be having a good time, Ilsa didn't think she'd ever gone through so much for one person, but she was happy to do it now. She was still slightly nervous but that may have had something to do with Casey leaning on her.  
There was a rhythmic knocking noise as the carriage continued it's journey, and the loud clap as the hooves of the horse hit the ground.

Casey lifted her head as the carriage started to slow "what's going on?"  
Ilsa smiled "as much as I like this ride, It's a beautiful night, how about a walk?"  
Casey nodded and Ilsa help het from the carriage, Casey saw they were near a park and smiled _'how much did she plan this?'_

"So how much effort did you put into this date?" Casey asked as they walked across the grass  
Ilsa gulped "Enough"  
Casey stopped her in her track and held onto her arm "Ilsa, you didn't need to do all this for me, really…"  
"I know" Ilsa admitted look down at the grass beneath her feet "But I wanted too…"  
Casey wanted to say something else, but the look on Ilsa's face stopped her "Come on" she said tugging on the older woman's arm

Casey looked over at Ilsa and saw the woman was looking up "Something on your mind?"  
Ilsa looked back and smiled sheepishly "I like walking at night sometimes…its quiet, but I miss being able to see all the stars"  
"You like the stars?"  
Ilsa nodded "I used to watch them all the time back home, I used to think they looked so beautiful"  
"Used to?"  
Ilsa smiled and looked at Casey "I found something even more beautiful" she said quietly  
Casey blushed "Has anyone ever told you, you're strangely sweet?"

"No" Ilsa admitted "But I like it"  
"Well" Casey said stopping them from walking and standing face to face with Ilsa "You are very, truly, strangely sweet"  
Ilsa and Casey looked into each others eyes, Ilsa's heart started to beat faster against her chest and Casey licked her lips, both slowly leaning closer to the other, their lips almost touching when a loud clap of thunder rolled though the sky and rain started to fall heavily on them.

"Ah" Casey yelled, she was soaked through in minutes.  
Ilsa just laughed and grabbed her hand, running with her as quickly as they could. Ilsa managed to get a cab and told the cabbie to take them back to her apartment.  
"Was that part of your plan?" Casey asked somewhat wanting to smile and frown at the situation.  
Ilsa chuckled and shook her head "No it wasn't part of my plan"

They pulled up out the front of Ilsa's apartment building and they both got out, walking to her door, Ilsa fished out her keys and smiled and the soaking wet ADA  
"I had a great night Ilsa" Casey said leaning closer, gently brushing her lips against the detectives.  
Ilsa let out a small gasp and smiled when Casey pulled back "Would you like to come inside?"  
Casey raised an eyebrow at her friend.  
"I uh mean to dry off, maybe get into some dry clothes" she stuttered  
Casey smiled "Sure…"

**OK end of the chapter like I said i will try to update before i got but if not it will be done when I get back, hope you enjoyed please read and Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah last chapter, I really wanted to get this done before I left so i worked all day on it, i hope you enjoy it :)**

Ilsa opened the door, she and Casey walked in giggling at the situation and dripping wet. Casey took a look around the room as Ilsa switched the lights on; it was clean, a lot cleaner then the last time she had been there, the only mess was a stack of books and games on the coffee table that sat in front of her couch.  
"You cleaned up?"

Ilsa turned around and smiled "Yeah I got bored and needed something to do"  
Casey nodded and kept looking around, smiling when she looked at the family photos, she stopped when she saw one of the entire squad, including her, she picked it up and looked it over "When was this taken?"

Ilsa had been pulling her shoes off, quickly dropping them by the door she moved next too Casey "You don't remember, I came in one day and decided I wanted the photo so I got one of the other officers to take it"  
Casey smiled and put the picture back where she had found it.

"This way" Ilsa said taking Casey's hand and leading her to the bathroom, quickly switching on the light in there and grabbing her own towel she smiled "You can dry off in here, I'll get some spare clothes for you" Ilsa said before leaving the room.  
Casey looked around before taking her dress off, picking up one of the towels she began drying herself, running the towel up and down her arms, then working on drying her hair.

Ilsa went into her room, using the towel she had taken from the bathroom she ran it through her hair and she quickly striped of her wet clothes and putting on a plain grey shirt and a pair of dark shorts, she picked out some clothes for Casey and headed back to the bathroom, she opened the door without knocking.

"Hey Case I-" she stopped talking when she noticed Casey standing in nothing but her bra and panties, Ilsa quickly dropped the clothes on the floor and covered her eyes "I am so sorry" she said before closing the door and walking away.

Casey looked shocked but couldn't help but laugh at the look on Ilsa's face; she picked up the clothes off the floor, a pair of grey yoga pants and a red tank top.

Ilsa was standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of cold water when Casey walked out "where can I put my dress?"  
Ilsa smiled, even in yoga pants and a tank top Casey looked beautiful "Uh just hang it up in the bathroom"  
Casey walked back into the bathroom and hung her wet dress up, she'd have to take it to the cleaner in the morning.

When Casey came out Ilsa wasn't in the kitchen, she'd moved into her room and was fixing up the bed "Hey" Casey said as she walked into the room, it definitely has an 'Ilsa' vibe to it, a little miss matched but in such a way it worked.  
"Looking good" she said with a smile, taking in the simple clothes the detective was wearing "Are you wearing that just for me?"  
Ilsa chuckled "Oh yeah, I only break out this sexy ensemble for special people" she joked.  
"So what do we do now?"

Ilsa was still making the bed "I figured it's getting late, you can sleep in here and I'll take the couch"  
"Are you sure, I can just go home…" Casey offered, feeling slightly nervous  
"It's fine" Ilsa said turning around with a smile "You ok?"  
Casey walked over to the bed and sat down "Yeah…just…what do we do now?"

"Well…What do you normally do after a date?" Ilsa asked, sitting next to her  
Casey blushed and looked down at her hands, she knew what she sometimes did after a date, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that right now _'but what if Ilsa is, and what if she wants to'_ Casey turned her head and kissed Ilsa gently.  
Ilsa froze as she felt Casey's lips in hers, she pulled back before the kiss could get any deeper "Casey I don't that would be such a good idea, I like you, I like you a lot , but I don't think you're ready for that yet"

Casey groaned and flopped back on the bed, throwing an arm over her eyes. Ilsa was confused and laid down beside her, both women looking at the celling. "Don't you want to?"  
Ilsa sighed softly "Honestly no" realising how that might sound she sat up and looked at the woman next to her "Not that I don't find you incredibly attractive c-cause I do, I just don't want to, I want us to get to know each other first and also…" Ilsa paused slightly embarrassed.

Casey moved the arm over her eyes "Also?"  
"Also" Ilsa said "I'm not ready yet…"  
Casey sat up, the confused the felt evident on her face "But you've done this before"

"Just because I've had sex before doesn't mean I'll put out and the end of every date"  
"Oh god no I didn't mean it like that" Casey was quick to reassure.

"I know you didn't and besides, I don't think you're ready to have sex yet, Your still getting used to kissing another woman"  
Casey blushed, it was true she was still getting used to the idea of kissing Ilsa and she wasn't ready for sex yet "I just thought…"  
Ilsa gently cupped Casey's jaw and tilted her head up so she was looking in her eyes "You are an incredibly beautiful woman, but sex isn't something I…I mean…It takes a lot of trust for me to be able to do that with someone, and I do trust you don't get me wrong, But I don't want to ruin this by moving too fast…" Ilsa admitted

Casey smiled "So you want to go slow?"  
Ilsa nodded and dropped her hand "Slow is good"  
"So what do we do then?"  
"We could talk"

Casey grinned "Aren't you tired of hearing my voice yet?"  
Ilsa shook her head and moved to the head of the bed "I don't think I could ever get tired of hear your voice" she patted the space next to her inviting the young attorney to joined her.  
Casey blushed and laid next to her, feeling better and no so nervous about the situation.  
"So what shall we talk about?" Ilsa asked

Casey looked at her and couldn't help but laugh at the look of contemplation on the detectives face "Tell me something I don't know about you."  
"Didn't I already do that?" Ilsa asked  
"Yes, but there is a lot I don't know about you" Casey answered "Please?"

Ilsa gave a dramatic sigh "If I must"  
"You must" Casey joked.

Ilsa smiled "Ok, um…oh I have a brand on my butt!" she blurted out  
Casey started laughing "A what where?"  
Ilsa blushed slightly "I have a brand on my butt, not a whole one but there is part of one there"  
Casey looked at her waiting for an explanation, trying not to laugh.

"When I was younger I went back home to see my family, and my cousin thought it would be a great idea to get a hot branding iron and stick me in the bum with it, I tried to get away but she caught me and stuck me with it, hurt like hell and I couldn't sit down properly for a long time"  
Casey started laughing harder "Are you serious?"

Ilsa laughed too "I am serious, the mark is still there clear as day"

"Can I see it?"

Ilsa stopped laughing and bushed "No way am I pulling down my pants and showing you my ass Casey"

"Then how can I know you actually have a brand there?"

Ilsa moved closer and smiled "You'll just have to trust me"  
Casey was still giggling imagining a young Ilsa explaining that to a doctor.

"So what about you?" Ilsa asked  
"I've never been branded" Casey replied with a smirk

Ilsa chuckled "No not that, you keep asking about me, I want to know more about you"  
"Nothing much to tell, I've got three older brothers and they used to make my life hell, came to New York to work and made a lot of great friends here, nothing too exciting"

"Aw come on, you had to have done something stupid in your life, I know I did"

"I'm more interested in knowing about you, you seem so mysterious sometimes and I can't figure you out" Casey said

"Ok, I don't normally like to talk about myself but if it would make you happy, what else would you like to know?' Ilsa asked shifting so she was leaning on her elbow  
"Why didn't you go back to Australia when your mom died?"

Ilsa's eyes saddened at the mention of her mother "I couldn't, things weren't the same between my family and me when that happened it was hard to talk to them at first but it eventually got better, and I still had to stay with my farther, but that doesn't mean I didn't do everything I could to spend as little time I could with him"

"I'm sorry" Casey said, seeing the look on Ilsa's face.  
"It's ok, but why don't we move into a different topic"

After a few moment silence Ilsa spoke again "Why did you wait so long to go out with me?" she asked  
Casey shrugged "I was nervous and I acted like an idiot I'm sorry"  
Ilsa reached out with her free hand and grabbed Casey's "No need to apologise, I got my date" she smiled

Casey grinned too "I didn't know what to expect or what we could do, I had to get some advice from Olivia"  
Ilsa laughed "Did Olivia give you good advice?"  
"Considering we made it to the end of our date and we're still talking…I guess so"

"So, did you have fun tonight? Or are you just being nice?" Ilsa asked  
Casey smiled at the shy and uneasy look on Ilsa's face "It was the best first date I've ever been on, No one has taken me for a carriage ride before" she gave Ilsa a kiss on the cheek "Thank you"

Ilsa looked down into Casey's eyes "Casey?" she asked timidly  
"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Casey blushed "You don't need to ask" she said  
Ilsa leaned closer, moving her hand to gently cup her cheek, running her thumb over the flesh "Everyone should have a choice…"  
Casey smiled at how sweet Ilsa was being "Yes, you can kiss me" she said.

Ilsa leaned and brushed her lips across the redheads, gently moving her lips against Casey's, Casey let out a sigh and closed her eyes at the contact and reached one of her hands up cup the back on the detective's neck. They weren't deep kisses, but the feelings they invoked were.

"Can I tell you something?" Ilsa asked when she pulled back.  
Casey opened her eyes and nodded

"I really like kissing you" Ilsa beamed a smile down at her  
Casey chuckled "Really?"

"Mhmm" Ilsa mumbled as she leaned in for another kiss "Your lips are so soft" kiss "and sweet"  
Casey laughed "You don't have to try so hard and sweet talk me"

Ilsa smiled and kissed her cheek "I'm just telling the truth"  
"Really?"

The woman above her nodded "I don't think I've liked kissing anyone this much before" Ilsa admitted bashfully

Casey grinned "You're not so bad yourself"  
Ilsa smirked "I know"  
Casey giggled and gave her shoulder a shove "Egotistical much?"

"Nope" Ilsa answered "Just confident" and she leaned in for another kiss from her favourite ADA.

"I feel like a teenager again" Casey said between kisses "Making out on someone's bed"

"Do you want to stop?" Ilsa asked after a last kiss  
"Like you said, I don't want this to go to fast"

Ilsa pulled back "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push I just-"  
"Hey" Casey said reaching and cupping the detectives face and making her face her "Don't freak out, You didn't push anything I liked what we were doing"  
"Maybe we should stop" Ilsa said

"We could keep talking" Casey offered.  
"Ok" Ilsa said laying her head on a pillow and getting comfy  
Casey lay down next to her "This is nice" She admitted

"What is?" Ilsa asked turning onto her side to look at the redhead next to her  
"Lying in bed…with someone…it's nice…you know" she said timidly

Ilsa moved closer and gently reached to stroked her cheek "I know…I like it"  
"What do we tell people…if they ask about us?"

Ilsa took a deep breath "You don't want people to know?"  
Casey looked away, she felt bad for it.

"Hey" Ilsa said calmly and kindly "It's ok to not want people to know, and I'm ok with it" she waited for Casey to look back "I've got a lot of secrets…this is one I'll be happy to keep"  
Casey went to say something else but a yawn came out instead.

"Sleepy?  
Casey nodded, already getting comfy on the bed. Ilsa leaned and kissed her on the top of her head "Night"  
"Wait" Casey said reaching out "Stay, it won't be the first time we've shared a bed"

Ilsa thought about it, but gave in, crawling behind the young attorney, getting comfortable. "I cuddle"  
Casey make a noise, letting Ilsa know she wanted more of an explanation  
"When I sleep…I like having something in my arms" she said suddenly nervous.

Casey smiled, reached behind her and finding Ilsa's arm, pulling it around her waist "I know you do, it's ok"  
Ilsa smiled and got comfortable, the grin not leaving her face. Here she was, in her bed, holding quite possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever met, life was good.

It was early morning, or late night depending on how you looked at it, the only light shining into the room from the moon and the city outside, they cast shadows across the room where the two women lay sleeping, Ilsa shot up in bed covered in a cold sweat and heaving laboured breaths, she had had another nightmare, she looked next to her, seeing Casey she tried to keep her emotions in check, breathing heavily she buried her head into her hands, trying to burn the dream form her mind and trying not to let the tears falls.

She swung her legs off the bed, getting ready to leave the room when a soft voice called to her "Ilsa?" Casey was waking up "You ok?"

Ilsa took a deep breath "Yeah fine" she croaked out "Just go back to sleep"  
But Casey was already sitting up "Ilsa what's wrong?" she reached out to touch the other woman and noticed the damp shirt; she gently pulled Ilsa back onto the bed so her back was against the headboard.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Casey asked, concerned for her friend, she could see the sweat that still hung on her friend's hairline and was slowly dripping down her forehead "Tell me" she pushed.  
Ilsa shook her head, moving her hand to rub her wound "it's nothing" she said rather pathetically, all she really wanted to do right now was hold Casey, to assure she was still here.

"Did you dream about getting shot?" Casey asked moving closer, she could see the trembling lower lip and she knew Ilsa wasn't one to show her emotions easily, she didn't know what went through her friends head, so she guessed "Did you dream you didn't make it?"

Ilsa let out a chocked sob before she could even try and stop it "I've dreamed a lot of things, I've had the dreams where I don't make it, where I do but I can never work again…b-but this one" she was trying to keep in control, to not break down, she leant forward and put her face into her hands.

"What happened?" Casey asked rubbing a circle on Ilsa's back

"It was you…" she said

"What was me?" Casey asked

Ilsa looked up and Casey could see the unshed tears "You didn't make it, you were the one that got shot and I couldn't save you" she chocked out, Ilsa tried to stop the memory of the dream, how instead of pushing Casey out of the way she didn't move quick enough and Casey had been shot, and how Ilsa had help onto as she bled out, the pain of the dream felt all too real to her, the feeling coppery smell of the blood that covered her as dream-Casey lay dying in her arms, the hollow, empty and somewhat dead feeling of knowing she didn't save her...

Casey was worried for the detective "It was just a dream"

"I know but…" Ilsa took a deep breath "But what if it hadn't been, what if you had been shot?"  
"Ilsa why did you take the bullet for me? Why did you push me out of the way?" They hadn't had a real chance to discuss all of this.

Ilsa sniffed "Because if you had gotten hurt I wouldn't forgive myself, and it would have hurt me too much, the pain of the bullet couldn't compare to what I would have felt if you had been hurt…or worse"

Casey didn't know what to say, she was touched in a way that Ilsa cared so much, and was also worried that a dream could affect her so much. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around the detectives shoulders pulling the sobbing woman to her chest in a comforting way.  
"It's ok Ilsa, it was just a dream, I'm fine, you did save me…" she rubbed her hand up and down the detectives back

Ilsa was quiet for a while after that, when she had regained her senses and realised what had happened she tried to move. But Casey held on tight  
"No Ilsa, we need to talk about this"

"it's fine Casey" Ilsa said, Casey couldn't help but hear how detached her voice sounded, kind of hollow and unfeeling "It was just a dream, sorry you had to see me like that" Ilsa managed to get out of Casey's hold and off the bed "Go back to sleep I'm fine"

"Ilsa" Casey called out, the woman stopped In her tracks on her way to the door "Please talk to me"  
Ilsa wanted to keep walking, if it was anyone else she would have kept walking, kept up the façade that she was fine when really she was shaken to the core, she would have stayed strong for anyone else and ignored their offers to talk and help, believing she shouldn't bother them with her problems. But Casey was sitting there, a pleading look on her face, begging her to talk, maybe she did it because she of Casey, maybe she did it because she was tired of being the strong one who never gets frightened and can face anything, or maybe she just wanted someone to talk who, who would listen and not judge and hold her if she needed it.

Whatever is was that made her do it, Ilsa walked back and sat on the mattress, Casey moved closer and placed a hand on Ilsa's shoulder.  
"This really affected you…didn't it?"

Ilsa didn't know what to say back, she wasn't used to talk to people, normally she would go and turn some lights on to chase away the darkness, turn the TV on create some background noise to distract her mind and sit there, trying not to think about whatever bad dream had sent her into this state.

"Tell me about it" Casey said, sitting back against the headboard and pulling Ilsa with her.

"It started out the same, Asael got the gun and he pointed it at you…he pulled the trigger and I wasn't fast enough to push you out of the way and you got hit"  
"Why do you think you were so upset by this?"

Ilsa sighed "Because I'm supposed to be strong and save people and I didn't, and you got hit and I….i don't know why it was so bad…maybe cause I like you so much…"  
"Because you like me so much?" Casey smiled slightly.

"I've liked you for a long time" Ilsa said sitting up and looking into Casey's eyes "But you told me you were straight but I could stop myself…And I…I couldn't handle losing you even in a dream, you're one of my best friends…"  
Casey swallowed over the lump that had formed in her throat; she saw the emotion in Ilsa eyes and knew slightly what she felt, she had felt the same when Ilsa had gotten shot.  
"It was just a dream Ilsa, I'm fine and you're the one with a hole in your chest"

Ilsa chuckled at the comment "I know it just…it felt so real"  
Casey wasn't sure what else she could do so she said the first thing that popped into her head "It wasn't, but this is" and she lent down and pressed a soft reassuring kiss to Ilsa's lips.

"Why did you ask me out?" Ilsa asked softly "There were so many times you could have, why after I got shot?"  
"Because" Casey paused and thought about her answer "Because I kept thinking there was more time to ask, that if I didn't today then I could tomorrow or the week after" She took a deep breath as she remembered all the feelings she had felt when Ilsa had dropped to the floor and her blood had covered her hands.  
"And it got me thinking, there isn't always more time, I didn't know if you were going to make, but I swore if you did I wouldn't chicken out"

"Did you do all this, or say all those things because you feel bad?" Ilsa asked "Because I'm glad I got shot, even when it happened…Because it meant you were safe…"

"I didn't asked because I felt bad because of what happened, I asked because I wanted to go out with you, to get to know you"  
"Thank you" Ilsa whispered

"For what?" Casey asked

"For making me talk, for listening…for not judging…"

"I would do that Ilsa, you had a bad dream, it would shake anyone, are you talking to anyone…about what happened?"  
Ilsa smiled "I was going to talk to George, but I haven't gotten around to it"

"It would help, to talk to someone"  
"I talked to you"  
"I meant someone qualified" Casey joked.

Ilsa chuckled "I'll be back in a minute" she said getting off the bed, Casey went to protest but Ilsa stopped her "I just want to change and get a drink, I'll be right back"

Casey lay back down in bed and listened to Ilsa, she heard the draw open and close, then the bathroom door. After it was shut she heard the sound of Ilsa walking into the kitchen and running water.

The ADA looked up when she head a soft clunk from next to the bed, Ilsa had brought a cup back and set it on the table "Here" Ilsa said holding out another glass "I thought you might be thirsty too"  
Casey took the cup and drank "Thank you" she said "You going to be able to get back to sleep?"

Ilsa shrugged "I don't know…"  
"Anything I can do to help?"

"Could I hold you?" Ilsa asked, when Casey didn't respond Ilsa started to ramble "You know forget it I'm sorry I asked it was a stupid idea I-" she stopped when she felt the bed shift and an arm drape over her.

"Is this ok?" Casey asked as she moulded against the detective, it felt…right to be so close to the other woman, right and comforting, it eased her own mind that Ilsa felt the same as she did.  
Ilsa smiled "Yeah" she wrapped her arms around the ADA and let out a content sigh.  
Casey moved her hand and let it cover where Ilsa's bullet wound was, on the left side of her chest, close to her heart "Are you going to bed ok…physically?"

"Yeah" she said "I mean I won't be exactly the same as before but in time I'll be back at work, chasing the bad guys and annoying you for warrants"  
Casey chuckled and snuggled closer, leaning her head on Ilsa's shoulder and breathing deeply "I'm glad you asked me out tonight" Casey said sleepily "It was amazing"

"Yeah" Ilsa replied, knowing she might not get back to sleep but happy to hold the younger woman in her arms "I'm glad I asked too"

**The end, I hope you all liked this, sadly I wont be able to write/post anything for like 10 days while I'm gone, But the good news is i have 10 days to come up wiht an all new story, Like i've said before I've got bits of it, but not the whole thing yet, if you have any suggestions feel free to say :) I have an idea of adding some other characters or bringing some back, 10 days is a long time so hopefully when I make it back I'll have everything I need to start the next story so keep an eye out. also Please Read and Review**


End file.
